My Light At the End Of the Tunnel
by lucygrime5
Summary: Grace and Jason had been a item since anyone could remember, their relationship had gone from strength to strength but now cracks are starting to appear in the seemingly perfect couple's bubble. Then one day Grace meets the man who will change everything she ever knew about love. Will she ever be strong enough to leave Jason and live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and the rain had finally stopped pouring down. I lean across and switch the television off, God why isn't never anything good on? I pick up my phone and log on to YouTube, my eyes widen at the sight of a new Danisnotonfire video. I'd forgotten all about it, my mind occupied since the row this morning. I make myself more comfortable on the sofa as the video loads and Dan's friendly face pops up on my screen, talking about being ill.

Five minutes later and i am happy again, i hit the like button and jump as i hear the front door opening. He was back. "Grace?" His voice is hard and cold. "In here." I shout back, he walks over and enters the living room. "Look, i was a dick Grace, i'm so sorry." I sigh as he gets down on his knees, eye level with me. I look at him, wondering whether to forgive my boyfriend yet again. "Grace, please say something." He holds my hands. "Ok, Jason, this is your last chance, if i ever hear about you and Ellie again then it's over." He smiles and relaxes slightly, leaning forward to kiss me. I smile as he sits down next to me and turns the T.V. on. "Make us a brew, will you?" he says, flicking through the channels. I get up and tut as i walk over to our small kitchen.

Jason wasn't quite the perfect boyfriend but this was reality, i wasn't going to fall in love with Prince Charming and expect him to whisk me off to a palace. Well our small flat was a million miles away from a palace, just one bedroom and small bathroom. Our kitchen was joined to the living room which meant we had eat off our laps. Me and Jason had been going out since secondary school and we brought the flat after sixth form, with Jason working at a local office while i read books for a small publishers. We lived in London and our flat was in the grotty part, which was the only one we afford. We had lived here for about 6 months and i was pretty happy. Ok, Jason had cheated on me with my old bestfriend a couple of times but we had gotten over it, i just saw it as making our relationship stronger, nobody's perfect after all.

"Hurry up Grace." he shouts from the other room, i stir the tea and carry the cup back to him. "Here you go honey." I pass him the tea and he takes a sip, i sit down and bring my knees up to my stomach, it was getting cold. "Cold tonight." I comment, hoping that he will let me turn the heating on. "Get used to it Grace." He says blandly. I lean on him but he brushes me off. "I'm trying to watch this!" I sigh and get up, taking my phone with me.

I walk to our small crapped bedroom, in the which the bed takes up all the room. I sit down and go on twitter, reading everyone's thoughts on Dan's new video. I decide to tweet about it as well, knowing that it will just be one in a million Dan receives on a daily basis.

_ danisnotonfire great video Dan, know how you feel, i always get colds in the summer!_

I press send and lock my phone, and take a shower to try to myself feel warmer. I wasn't the best in terms of looks. I had long brown hair which went slightly curly at the ends, my checks were dotted with freckles and one small black mark under my right eye that had always been there. I was an average height and quite slim, but Jason was very tall and muscular which made me look tiny when we went out anywhere.

I walk back in drying my hair on a towel, dressed in my favorite old pajamas, i log back on to twitter and drop my phone in sheer shock. Oh. My. God. Dan tweeted me! Me! I pick the phone back up, and read and re-read the tweet.

_gracedarling oh no, we'll have to suffer together! us guys have to stick together!_

I can not believe that my favourite ever YouTuber tweeted me! My life was now complete.

I rush to the living room and hold out my phone to Jason. "Jay, Dan tweeted me!" I shout, jumping up and down like a little girl. "What, who?" He says, slightly annoyed, looking at my phone. "Dan Howell. You know, Danisnotonfire. The YouTuber who i love." He raises his eyebrows and looks back to the T.V. I look at the tweet as i get in to bed, oh if only Dan knew how much he meant to me. Sometimes i think that he was the only thing that made me smile these days.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have to go?" I call out, standing in front of my mirror, disappointed by my appearance yet again. I am wearing a dark purple dress that swoops just above my knees, i straightened my hair and did the spooky effect on my eyes, finishing it off with a long gold necklace with a sliver heart on the end.

Jason had been invited to a work party at some club that i had never heard of before, and he wanted to take me. I really didn't want to go but the alternative was just sitting in at home, worrying that Jason will kiss another girl.

He walks in, buttoning up his shirt. "Yes we do Grace, everyone is going." He looks at me and puts his arms round my waist. "You look smoking." he whispers, resting his head on my shoulders. I turn round and kiss him. "Come on, lets get going." he says and i follow him out of the room, picking up my bag as i go.

As soon as we walk in to the club i feel uncomfortable, the music is too loud and i can barely see because of all the lasers and flashing lights.

"Jason!" I hear someone shout as a man runs over and hugs Jason. "Tony!" Jason shouts back. "Come over here where everyone else is." Tony says and we follow him over to the bar, i grip on to Jason't hand tightly, scared and overwhelmed.

We join a load of people sitting round a small table who look up and cheer as we join them. It seems that Jason is a lot more popular than i thought. "Hey Jason, whose the bird?" one man says as i sit down. "This is Grace, my girlfriend." I smile and wave at everyone. Tony passes Jason a pint of beer and sits back down next to him and starts a long conversation about work.

An hour later and i am bored out of my head, it seems that i am the only person there who doesn't work in Jason's office which means that i can't join in with any of the talk. Jason gets up and offers to get the next round and i jump up with him, wanting to do something. "Having a good time babe?" Jason asks me as we wait in queue at the bar. "Not really, i don't know anyone here Jay. Can we go soon?" "What? No way Grace, i'm having a great time." I roll my eyes and look round the club, i see the door open and a group of people come walking in.

Then i see his face, through the crowded room. I do a double take and look again. No, my eyes aren't playing a trick on me, Dan Howell has just walked in the club. I grab Jason's arm in shock and my mouth falls open. "What is it?" He asks, looking around the room. "Dan!" I shout, my brain unable to talk. "Dan...Howell." I say. "Oh...right." He says, clearly unimpressed. I watch him walk over to the bar with his friends, he is smiling and laughing as he leans on the bar. Oh. My. God! i keep thinking.

Jason orders the drinks and he carries the tray over to the table and i go back with him, staring over my shoulder at Dan. I turn back to the table as we pass round the drinks and one of the girls takes a sip of her drink and pulls a face. "Urrgh! This is wrong, the wine tastes horrible." I jump at my chance and take it with two hands. "I'll get you another one!" I stand up before anyone else can say anything walk calmly over the bar, close to where Dan is standing.

One of his friends walks off and he looks over my way and actually looks at me. At me! I smile as coolly as i and to my delight he smiles back. My heart feels like it could fly right out of my chest and up and up to heaven. Then he turns to walk away and i blurt out, "You tweeted me." As loudly as i can over the music. He turns back surprised. "Sorry, what?" He moves a little closer so that he can hear. "You tweeted me the other day. Sorry, i'm a massive fan." I feel embarrassed, and blush, wishing i hadn't said it. His face relaxes a little bit and grins. "Oh right, what i did tweet you about?" "I said how i always get colds in the summer and you said how we should suffer together." He chuckles. "Oh right, i remember." He nods and i know that he is lying. I shake my head and look down at the bar. "What?" He smiles. "I know that you don't remember me, it's ok. You must get so many tweets from so many fans." "Ok, you got me!" He puts his hands up and grins that perfect smile. "So i'm Dan, but i'm guessing you already knew that?" He offers out his hand and i shake it. "Grace." "Wow, what a lovely name Grace, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smile and jump as Jason walks up and puts his arm round me. "Hey, what happened to Charlotte's drink?" He says and remember the reason why i came to the bar. "Who's this?" He says, nodding towards Dan. "This is Dan, Dan this is Jason...my boyfriend." Jason nods at him and hits me on the bum. "Don't do that Jay!" I complain, i hated it when he did that. "What? I can do what baby." Dan looks away, and i feel so stupid.

Jason walks back and i order Charlotte's drink, too scared to look at Dan. I pick up the glass and look back to see him already looking at me. "Well it was amazing to meet you Dan." "You too Grace, maybe i'll see you around?" I nod and smile at him, losing myself in those dreamy hazel eyes. "Grace!" I blink at Jason's voice, smile at Dan one last time before going back to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since i bumped in to Dan at the club and he was i had been thinking about. Jason had gotten way too drunk that night and as we left i looked for Dan in the club but i didn't see him again. Jason spent the next in bed and i spent i on twitter, looking at Dan's old tweets and of course the one he sent to me.

I was on my lunch break one day, i had decided to leave the office and take my lunch to Hyde Park because it was such as lovely day. I found a spare bench and ate my sandwich whilst reading one of the books i had been sent. I was half through a really gripping chapter when i heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw the man of my dreams, standing above me. "Grace?" He says and i lower my book, a smile breaking out across my face. "Dan!" I greet him, standing up. "How are you doing?" He asks, beaming. "Good, you?" I say sitting down and he joins me. "Pretty good, what are you up to?" "Well i'm on my lunch break." "Cool, what do you do?" "I read books sent in to my publisher and decide whether to print them." I explain, holding my book up. "Wow, that's such a great job!" I smile at the ease of the conversation. "What books have you selected?" "Well my all time favourite one was, 'The Fault In Our stars." I say, unsure whether he will agree with me. "No way? You picked that book? I love that one so much!" I nod. "Yes, it's so touching. So what you are doing today?" I say, changing the subject off me. "Nothing exciting, i just came out for a walk and i bumped in to you. Want to get a coffee or something?" My heart falls. "Oh no, i don't really have any time to, i have to get back to work." I say and his face falls. "Oh that's fine, i understand." He gets up and i feel really sad. "Well see you around then." He walks off and i sit there watching him walk away. Then something clicks inside me and i jump up. "Dan! Wait!" I yell, i grab my bag and book and run to him. He turns round when i reach him, out of breath. "Forget about work, i'll be late for once." He beams and holds out his arm, i loop mine round it and we walk off.

I don't think that someone has ever made me laugh so much before. We are in a Starbucks and i am in stitches from all the jokes and funny stories Dan has been telling me. "So, that was your boyfriend the other night then?" Dan causally asks, sitting back down with another drink. I go quiet, not liking the topic. "Yes, he's not normally like that. He was just drunk." He nods and takes a sip of his coffee. "How long have you been going out for?" "For years, since school really. We brought our first flat together." "Cool, he seems nice." The tone has turned so sour and awkward since Jason was brought up, i sit in my seat uncomfortable and try to change the topic. "So i would to meet Phil one day." I say, smiling again. Dan looks up, grinning. "Oh, i see how it is! You're just friendly with me to get to my flatmate!" He jokes, pretending to be upset. "Ok, maybe we can go all out for dinner some time. You could bring Jason." Dan offers and my mood sinks at the thought of Jason ruining the evening. But even so, i say, "Yeah, that would be great! How about tomorrow?" "Tomorrow sounds good! Where do you want to go?" "Ummm, i don't know. Jason normally decides where we go." "How about getting some sushi?" "Oh yes please! I've always wanted to try that!" I jump at his offer. "Ok then, i'll text you where and when to meet." Dan hints and i get out my phone and hand it to him to put his number in. "I'll text you in a minute so you have my number." I say, putting it back in my bag after seeing the time. "Oh, i should really be getting back to work, don't want to get in anymore trouble." "Ok, well this was really nice." He says as we walk outside and back to reality. "Yes it was. I'll see you tomorrow then." "See you tomorrow." We hug goodbye and i float to work, feeling on cloud nine.

I slip quietly in to my office and pick up my phone as i turn my computer back on.

_hey dan, its just grace giving you my number, see u tomorrow!_

I am just logging in to the publisher's network when my phone beeps and lights up.

_how about seven tomorrow? outside of the eye?_

_sounds like a plan!_

I grin as i reply and focus on my work, hopping that nobody saw me sneak in.

As i let myself back in to flat, later that afternoon, i am shattered by the hectic day but i can't get rid of this warm fuzzy feeling inside my heart. "Jay?" I call out, taking off my shoes. "In here babe." He replies, i walk in and see him lying on the sofa watching the T.V. "Hey Jay, how was your day?" I ask, sitting down on the edge of the sofa. "Crap." He replies. "Well tomorrow we're going out for tea!" I say, excited. "Where?" "To get some sushi with Dan and Phil!" I yell, beaming at Jason to let him know how happy i am. "Oh, right. Those boys off the internet." I sit there for a while before i give up on having a conversation and start on dinner, already dreaming of the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Jason, we've going to be late!" I shout, standing by the front door. "No we're not, it's only half six Grace." Jason complains, stomping over to me. He wasn't happy about going tonight, meeting up with two people he didn't know unnerved him, i barely had any friends in London. I take one last look at myself in mirror and give myself a nod, knowing that is the best that i can do. I am wearing a pair of skinny jeans, ankle boots, a vintage t-shirt and a new scarf i brought on the way home from work. It is white with blue bikes all over, i loved to cycle but Jason sold my old bike to help with the moving costs when we came to London, i'd longed for a new one ever since.

We finally leave the house and walk over to the London eye, every step i take makes me a little more nervous about the evening ahead. Will Phil like me? Will Jason ruin the evening? Will it just be a awkward stupid meal? I look over at Jason as we walk and reach out to hold his hand. "Eww!" It's sweaty!" He says batting my hand away. Instead i hold tightly on to my brown leather satchel as we turn the corner and i can see the London eye, straight ahead. And there he is.

"Dan!" I spot him, waving to him as we near the pair. "Hey, Grace!" He hugs me tightly and i beam. "Grace, this is Phil." Dan introduces us and i hug Phil. "It's a pleasure to meet you Grace." Phil politely says. "You too, i am a huge fan." He grins as the ice melts between us immediately. I turn round to face Jason. "Jason this is Dan and Phil." Jason nods towards them both and we stand for a second in silence. "So are you hungry?" Dan asks, staring to walk. "Yep! I've been looking forward to this all day." "Well this restaurant does great food, you'll love it Grace." Phil joins in as we walk through a light evening London, chatting and getting to know each other. Well, me Phil and Dan at least.

We arrive at the restaurant five minutes later and we sit down at a table, me opposite Dan and next to Jason, who has been quiet all evening. Dan makes a joke about the fish and i almost fall off my chair laughing, the boys across the table laugh with me, but Jason shoots me a dirty look as if i have embarrassed him.

When the food comes i dig in straight away, and it is the best meal i have ever had in London. We all share round the fish dishes and try nearly everything on the menu, at one point Jason drops a piece of fish on his lap and i get up to help him wash it off. "Grace, this was a massive mistake. Can we go home now, they are a pair of idiots." He whispers in my ear as i dab a wet towel at his shirt. I look up in shock at his words, "What? They're great, Dan is so funny and Phil is so sweet." Jason grabs my hand and i look back up at him, "Listen, we're going home _now." _His voice is commanding and strong so i look over at the boys who are ordering more food from a waitress. "Oh, but i don't want to." He gives me another look and i sigh as i dump the towel on the table and sit back down. "Sorry boys, but we're leaving." Jason says, still standing up. Dan looks at me, shocked and sad. "Well you can Jason, but i'm having a great time, i'm staying for a while." I smile, proud of myself for sticking up to him. "No Grace, we're going now!" He pulls my arm up, too hard and i let out a small shriek of pain. He pulls me away from the table before i can even say goodbye. As we leave he passes a waitress a couple of notes and steers me out of the restaurant.

We walk back in silence, i am fuming at him for doing that to me in front of Dan and Phil, how could he be so rude?


	5. Chapter 5

As we arrive home, I run off to the bedroom, slamming the door in Jason's face. I get out my phone and see that I have a new message from Dan.

_are you ok? Sorry about this evening, text me_

I decide to call him instead, wanting to hear his voice. He picks up on the first ring, "Hello?" "Hey it's grace, I'm so sorry about that." "What? You don't have to say sorry Grace, it's fine. Are you ok though?" "Yeah, I don't know what happened really, I'm angry at him though, I was having a lovely time." "Me too, Grace, was it my fault?" "No! Of course not Dan! He was just out of his comfort zone. Tell Phil I'm sorry, won't you, I don't want him to get the wrong impression of me. I really liked him." "Good, I think he liked you too...not as much as me though!" I blush at his comment, unsure whether he means that Phil likes Dan more or that Dan likes me more,(of course I hopped for the latter)! "Ok, I'm glad that we sorted that out." "Yeah, me too. May be you could come round one day, and ill make you my specialty dish!" "Wow, that sounds great Dan, maybe sometime next week?" "Yep, sounds good to me, I'll text you later Grace." "Ok, bye!"

I hang up and sit back down on the edge of the bed, all my anger at Jason washed away by just a few sentences with Dan. I open the door and walk to the kitchen, were i find Jason looking through the fridge. "Jase, what was that back there?" I quietly ask. He closes the door and turns to look at me. "I just lost my cool, i'm sorry babe, it won't happen again." "I want you to apologise to Dan and Phil." "What? Really Grace? We barely know them." "Well i really like Dan and i still want to be friends with them both and i need you to say sorry for that to happen." He sighs and kicks the cupboard, making our glasses wobble. "Ok! Fine, whatever you say boss!" He says sarcastically and storms off to the bedroom, knocking me slightly on the way.

I shake my head and pick up my work bag to carry on reading with my assigned book for the week, i loved my job so much, i was being paid to do my favorite thing and the best part was that i could do it anywhere. In bed, in the park, on the bus, eating, watching T.V., i wasn't stuck in a small office five days a week like Jason was. I think being stuck in a small office helped make him so stressed and so angry. He was always complaining about something,he always had a negative story to tell me that always ended in him saying how much he hated his job. I had begged him to quit and look for one that he cared about, that we could manage on my wages for a few months. The problem was he didn't know what he did want to do, he was only interested in how much money the job payed.

I find myself completely emerged in the book and when i finish the last page, i am taken aback to see that it is dark in the room and it is half one in the morning. As soon as i put the book down the coffee table, i suddenly feel really tired and i am yawing as i walk to the bedroom. Jason is still awake, sitting up in bed and looking at his phone, he turns it off when i walk in and pulls the covers back so i can take my pajamas. "Grace, i've been thinking and if it means that much to you then...i'll apologise to Dan and Phil." I look at Jason, shocked at his u-turn. I smile as i jump on the bed and kiss him. "Thank you so much Jay, i love you." He wraps his arms round my waist and pulls me in close to his body. "You are so sexy baby." He whispers in my ear and i blush like a little girl. "Jay, you know i'm not. I'm as far from sexy as possible." I sit back and sigh as he loosens his grip on me. "Ok, maybe you're not the world's sexiest woman, but i still love you baby." I laugh and stand back up and continue undressing and then i get into bed and cuddle up to Jason. He wasn't the most comfortable person to hug, his muscles made his chest hard and he was always quite cold. Still, i nestle in and he reaches out to turn off the light, but as soon as i close my eyes i see Dan.

He is standing in a field full of corn, it is a sunny day and he is holding out his hand towards me. I hold out mine to try to reach him but i look down and realise that i can't move hands because Jason is already holding both of mine. I hear Dan call out to me and i go to open my mouth to shout back but to my horror, i can't make a single sound. Then Dan starts walking towards me, he is a few meters away, when he stops to wait for me. I start walking to him but every step is full of pain, like both my legs are broken, but still i keep on moving to him, even though each step brings more and more pain and soon i feel tears roll down my eyes. Finally, i am standing across from him, i reach out to touch him but my hand hits against an invisible wall, i start hitting the wall, hopping to find a way of breaking it down. I am kicking and punching it when the floor suddenly gives way and i am falling down a large black bottomless pit.

I wake up with tears on my pillow, i turn and see Jason fast asleep, i am sweating as i slowly sit up, trying to recover from the nightmare. I take long deep breaths in and out, till i am a little more relaxed and i lie back down. I spend the rest of the night in a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Friday night and i was walking over to Dan and Phil's flat, for dinner. Dan had very kindly also invited Jason but he was going to a work friends instead. I had baked a cheesecake as a thank you so it was taking me a bit longer to walk over, than i had expected. "Damn!" I said under my breath as i checked my watch to see that i was running ten minutes late already,and i had no idea how to find their flat.

Another five minutes later and i had found the flat, i was standing at the front door, having rung the bell. "Grace!" Dan greeted me, letting me inside. "I'm so sorry that i was late Dan, i got a bit lost." I apologised as we walked up the stairs and to Dan's apartment. "Oh that's fine, I'm always late." "Hi Grace!" Phil says as we go inside their lounge, wow their place was big. "Hey Phil, i made a cheesecake for pudding." I said proudly, passing it over to Phil. "Thank you, you didn't have to." Dan says, taking my coat. "So, what have you made for us Dan?" I sit down at the table, where three places have been set up. "Tonight, we will be having pasta with homemade meatballs and a tomato sauce." He said dramatically. "Oh! Sounds lovely." "Would you like some wine Grace?" Phil offers, holding out a bottle. "Yes please." He smiles as he pours my drink and then fills his and Dan's glasses. Then he joins me at the table, whilst Dan finishes cooking. "So how long have you been in London, Grace?" "For over six months, i moved with my boyfriend, Jason, after college." "Oh right, that's cool. So you didn't go to Uni?" "No, we couldn't afford it and my job doesn't need a degree so that's all fine. But i must say Phil, what a massive fan i am of your videos. You got me through some really horrible times." My mind flashes back to that evening, i was on the edge and i was prepared to do it. "Thank you Grace, it always means a lot when someone tells me that." Phil's voice pulls me back to present and then Dan walks in, carrying three plates of steaming food. "Mmmm, that smells so good Dan." He places my plate in front of me and gives me a quick wink as he does. I dig in as soon as he sits down, wow he was a good cook. I was really starting to like Dan Howell.

After we finish dinner, Dan comes back with my Cheesecake and serves us all slices. "Grace, this is the best cheesecake that i have ever had!" Phil says, grinning as he devours his piece quickly. "Thank you, i love baking but Jason hates my cakes so i barely do it anymore." "That's a shame, but Phil's right, this is so yummy, you have to make me cheesecakes for the rest of your life now!" Dan nudges me as i nibble on my piece, i was always uncomfortable when someone complimented me, i wasn't used to it. When we finish Phil takes the plates away and Dan and I go to sit on the sofa.

"So Grace, tell me about yourself." He says, like Jeremy Kyle, but from his smile i can tell that he actually wants to know. "Well, i grew up in a small cottage in the countryside with my two brothers, Edward and Sam. My mum and dad broke up when i was ten and they haven't spoken to each other since and to be honest it took me years to get over it myself. I went to school with all my friends and on the first day of Primary school, i met Jason. My mum remarried and i realised at her wedding how much i hated her husband. I got a load of A's in my GCSEs and went to college with Jason but neither of us wanted to be there. On my last day i got a job offer at a small publishers in London and we decided to move down here that Summer and Jason managed to find a job two weeks later. And that is pretty much it." I sit back, surprised at how open i was to Dan. I very rarely opened up to someone like that, Jason knew the most about me and even he didn't know about that one night. Dan smiles slowly and tilts his head to one side, like he is analyzing everything i have just said. "Wow, sounds like a pretty crappy childhood then!" He jokes and i grin. "So, where do you see yourself in five years time?" He asks, again, clearly interested. I blush slightly, not used to having someone's attention for so long. "Well i would like to be living in my own house. I would like to open my own cafe, in a little hidden corner of London, away from all the noise and buzz. I want to be able to cycle to work everyday on a lovely vintage bike with a basket and a bell. I would like a baby, a little girl with light brown wisps of hair and a smile that warms your heart up. A little cat that sits on your lap and nuzzles your fingers when it gets cold." I stop suddenly, and realise that i am crying. "What's wrong?" Dan says quietly, worried. "Nothing, i don't why i'm crying." But i did, i had never thought about any of the things i had just said, i didn't know up until that moment that i wanted a cafe or even a baby. And the weirdest thing was that Jason wasn't a part of my plans, i had forgotten completely about him. Maybe it was the wine, but i just couldn't see myself with him in my future.

"Sorry about that Dan, i think that i should probably go back now." I stand up and pick up my bag. "Oh, ok. Thank you for the delicious cake Grace and your company, Phil can get a little boring sometimes." "It's ok, the food was lovely Dan, i'll have to cook for you one day." We walk to the door, and the mood turns awkward as neither of us knows how to say goodbye. "See you soon Dan." I say quickly and give him a quick kiss on his cheek and walk out the door before he can say anything back.


	7. Chapter 7

We were having dinner the next day when Jason first brought up the idea. "How about we go on holiday this year Grace?" He said, pointing to a advert about Spain with his fork. I looked at him in shock, my eyebrows raised, "Really? Are you being serious Jay?" "Yes, we should do it! Go abroad and everything, our first proper holiday together!" I put down my knife and fork and stare at him, still in disbelief. "When? This year?" "How about just after the new year, like new year's day?" I nod and laugh in excitement like a little child who has been told that she is going to Disney world. "Oh my God Jason! You are the best boyfriend in the whole world!" I stand up and put my food on the coffee table and lean over and kiss him. Then i skip out of the room and come back with the laptop, "What are you doing babe?" "I'm looking for a holiday, where would you like to go?" "That's a bit soon Grace, we don't know how much we can afford yet, i mean you have your savings but you don't what they're for, do you?" I have a bank account and i had been putting money in there since i got my first paper round, and up until recently i had no clue what they were for, it was just my safety net. But now i had an idea, since the meal with Dan i knew exactly what to spend it on, my own cafe. I log on to google and look through image after image at luxury private beaches, five star hotels, first class flights and i know if i we are going to afford this holiday then i would have to break in to the savings.

We look through the internet for a while longer, till i see the time and open up a new tab. "Sorry Jay, it's just Dan said that he was going to do a live show tonight!" He kisses me on the cheek and turns the T.V. on, while i carry the laptop to our bedroom where Dan's face appears on the screen and the show starts.

I always put up a comment or two in his shows but he never saw any of them and tonight i thought it would be the same, but tonight someone brought up the topic of the future. Dan smiled and said, "Well a good friend of mine had this conversation with me last night and her answer really inspired me, i won't tell what she said, because that's private, but it really gave me something to think about." I sit back, i inspired him? Then i notice that all the comments seem to say the same thing.

_she?_

_ur friend wasn't phil?_

_who is she? _

_is she your girlfriend dan?_

I see him look at the comments briefly before blushing slightly, something i had never seen him do in all of his live shows. Then a siren flashes past his background and the award winning smile is back, "Guess the crime time!" He laughs and everyone forgets about the topic of who his friend is.

After his show ends i call him straight away, wanting to know more about what he said about me. He picks up on the first ring, "Hello?" "Hey it's me." "Oh Grace, what are you up to?" "Well i was watching your live show actually." "Oh my God! You were? All of it?" "Yes, and i didn't realise that i inspired you yesterday, you surprised me Howell." I hear him chuckle awkwardly, "Well you did. I loved how you were so sure about everything, you didn't hesitate once. It kind of me made me think about my own future and how i have no idea what i want." "Oh, don't worry about that Dan. Just take live one day at a time, there's no need to start worrying about the future, your too young." "Yeah, your right Grace, thank you. So apart from when i mentioned you, what did you think of the show?" "I thought it was great, you are so good at keeping calm when there's so many people watching you, you always keep the conversation going, even if it is one way." I walk over to the window and look out, imagining Dan in his flat, only a few miles away. "Well i'd better go, Phil has just made dinner, but i'll see you soon?" "Yep, sure. Bye Dan." "Bye Grace."

I put my phone on the bed and wrap my arms round my chest, wishing that Dan was here to actually talk to me, he understood me a lot more than Jason has ever done.


	8. Chapter 8

I sit down with my coffee, choosing a window seat so i can watch everyone walk past. I take my winter coat off and have a sip of my drink, relaxing as the warm travels down my throat and warms me up. I take out my book from my bag and settle down for a reading session, ready to lose myself in a fantasy world.

I have only read the first page when he sits down in the seat across from me. I look up from my book and i am delighted to see Dan. "Hey! Dan!" I lean across to hug him, i had only just gotten off the phone to him as i walked over here. "I thought i might find you here." He says, stealing a bite of my chocolate cake. "Well, seeing as i just told you where i was going, it didn't take much thought." I put my book down, not minding about not reading it. "So how come you're in town?" I ask, taking my cake before i lose it to him. "Well i was bored and stuck for ideas on a new video and Phil suggested meeting up with you because you always give me really good ideas." "Ok, well how about new baking video? Your fans will love that! Do a Delia recipe!" My eyes light up in excitement, and i sit up straight. "See, i knew you would think of something! That's such a perfect idea Grace." I grin, pleased with myself. "Sorry for interrupting your work, any good books?" He says, picking up his mug. "Actually, yes. I'm half way through this brilliant love story, it's about this girl who is forced to marry this horrible man but she falls in love with someone else and then she gets pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is yet." "Wow, that sounds great, you can carry on reading if you want to. I'm fine with just watching everyone walk past." "Oh no it's fine, i'd rather talk to you and that's saying something!"

We sit, chat and drink coffee for the next hour, the conversation isn't always flowing but Dan is one of those people who you can just sit with and people watch. As the rain stops outside we decide to leave, i have some paper work to do at the office and Dan is going to film his new video. As he walks me to my publishers i remember something. "Oh Dan, next week i'm having a birthday meal, just Jason and my brothers. And i wondered if you and Phil would like to come?" "Yes please, that sounds lovely. I didn't know it was nearly your birthday." "Yep, next Friday. We were going to this Italian restaurant, La Bella, at around eight on Friday." "Great, we'll be there!" We reach the building and we hug goodbye, i wave as he walks back home and watch him for a little longer than i should have.

Me and Dan had become so close over past months, he was so easy to get along with and we had a lot in common. Surprisingly, i had gotten over fan girling about him rather quickly, but i still loved his and Phil's YouTube videos. Phil was so nice and so funny, whenever i went over to their flat, i was always in stitches from laughing so much. They were so great together, you couldn't have one without the other.

I log on to my computer and read through my emails, there's one from my brother, Sam.

_Grace,_

_Can't wait for next week! We've booked a hotel room in the center of London, and we are going to do some sight seeing on Saturday, proper tourist stuff! Your welcome to come and show us round but we understand that we will embarrass you greatly with being country boys! _

_Hope work is still going good, and that you and Jason are too!_

_Wow, my little sister is growing up! See you soon,_

_Samx_

I smile as i read the email, it had been ages since i had seen Sam, he had stayed near home and gotten a job in the primary school, that we went to, as a handyman. He always said that he was happy but i wasn't too sure that he could do that job for the rest of his life, i was the only one of my family to move to London and away from the village. As lovely as it is, i needed to get out and see the world, make new friends and make good memories. And so far, that was exactly what i was doing. Turning 23 next week didn't seem scary, i was looking forward to seeing what was next for me, what the new chapter of my life would bring.


	9. Chapter 9

I was standing outside of the restaurant, waiting for Dan and Phil to arrive. Jason, Sam and Edward were at our table, getting drinks. I was wearing a new dress i brought, it was red with little flowers dotted all over it, it was retro and i loved it. I also had my brown ankle boots, black leggings and i curled my hair, it was the best i could do.

I stand in the cold, shivering slightly as my breath appeared in front of me. Then i saw them, walking down the street. I wave and stand on my tiptoes so that they can see, they both wave back and walk a bit faster. As they reach me, they both hug me at the same time, enclosing me in a Dan and Phil sandwich. "Happy Birthday!" They both shout and we walk in to the warm.

I am sitting in between Jason and Dan with my brothers and Phil, at the other side of the table. I spend the whole time talking with Dan and Phil, like we are on our own table. Edward and Sam talk nonstop to each other and i am sad to see Jason on his phone the whole time, texting away to someone.

When we have finished our food, when Sam announces that it is time for presents. Sam and Edward get me a big album of photos of us as kids, its lovely and it must have taken them ages to find all the photos and stick them in. Then Phil passes me his present, which is a special cushion for reading books on. I smile and know that i will be using it everyday. Everyone turns to Jason and he says, "Well i didn't really know what to buy you Grace so i will get you a voucher for a shop that you want." I nod and give him a small hug, he was always rubbish at presents but i didn't really mind too much. Then i look at Dan, "Actually Grace, your present is outside. That's why we were late." I look puzzled at Dan, who smiles and takes my hand, "Come on, it's just round the corner."

We pay and all follow Dan back outside, he leads me, still holding my hand and tells me to close my eyes. I laugh as he puts his hands round my eyes and walks with me very slowly. "Ok, take a look!" He lifts his fingers away and my mouth falls open. In front of me is a light blue, vintage styled bike, complete with a large wicker basket on the front. "Oh Dan!" I say, walking towards it and touching it, like might not be real. "What do you think?" I turn round and hug him tightly, "I think that you out did yourself. This is the best present that anyone has ever gotten me Dan. I can't thank you enough." He beams as i pull away, and i turn back to look at the bike. "You mentioned that you wanted a bike a while ago, you could use it to cycle to work." I sit on the saddle and admire it, it was the most beautiful bike i had ever seen, let alone had. I look back up as a tear rolls down my cheek, "It's too much Dan. It must have been so expensive." "Your worth it Grace, and i know someone anyway!" He winks as Jason walks up and i remember about everyone else that is here. "Wow, nice one mate." Jason says to Dan as he helps me off the saddle. "Grace, i think that we should get going now." He whispers in my ear, but i don't really want to, i want to spend the rest of the night with Dan and Phil, the two people who make me most happiest. "Ok." I say, remembering the last time i disagreed to leave when Jason wanted to. He takes the front handlebars of the bike, and pushes it towards everyone else. "Thank you so, so much Dan. I really mean it." I say in his ear as i hug him goodbye, his hands feel warm round my waist and i don't want him to let me go. But eventually he pulls back and smiles lightly at me, the kind of smile that makes you weak at the knees. I move back and embrace Phil, "Thank you Phil." He winks at me and i say goodbye to Sam and Edward, promising to visit home soon.

Then me and Jason start walking home, as we reach our flat his phone beeps again and he goes to read it. "Who keeps texting you Jay?" I causally ask, still on cloud nine from Dan's present. "Does it matter?" "No, it's just you were texting all evening, just wondering if something was wrong." "Well it's not ok?" He says harshly, looking at his screen. "Alright Jay, calm down." I let us in and he walks past me with the bike. He puts his phone down and goes off to the bathroom. I am taking off my jacket as the phone screen lights up and i see the name, 'Ellie', flash up. Frowning, i pick it up and before i know what i am doing i am reading his inbox.

There are 50 messages he received, just from this evening and all of them are from her. She used to be my best friend, but on the night of our prom i caught her kissing Jason and i never spoke to her again. But this was it, how could he be doing this to me, again?

"What are you doing?" I shoot my head up, Jason is standing in front of me, frowning. "Is that my phone?" He says loudly. "You just a new message from Ellie actually, shall i read it out to you? I miss you Jay Jay, when are you going to leave her and come see me?" I look up, my anger is rising as he shakes his head and holds his hand out for the phone, but i keep it and continue reading out loud. "And here's one you sent her, I want your sexy body, i love you. Oh how lovely! How could you do this to me Jason?" I am screaming at him, waving the phone about. "How can you sit there, at my birthday dinner, texting another girl? I have forgiven you time after time Jason!" "I can explain everything Grace, i swear, just listen!" "No! You listen! I'm sick of being treated like this, 'm sick of you cheating on me and me forgiving you every time!" I throw the phone at him, grab my jacket and my bag and storm out of the flat and I am outside.


	10. Chapter 10

I only realise where i am walking when i arrive outside of his door, i am knocking on the wood, still shivering from the cold night and desperate to see the one person who can make me feel any better.

"Grace?" He answers the door, surprised to see me and even more surprised by my appearance, i feel fresh tears fill up my eyes and i fall into his arms. He holds me and we stand in the doorway for a while, he doesn't ask me any questions, he just wraps his arms round me. Eventually, i feel brave enough and stand back, looking up his perfect face. Still, he doesn't break the silence but leads me inside, his arm round my shoulders and he sits us down on the sofa. He takes my hands in his and looks, concerned, at me. "Are you ready to tell me what happened yet?" I take a deep breath in, "Jason is cheating on me." It's all i have to say and he takes me back in his arms, this time he holds me tighter. "Grace, i am so sorry." He whispers, resting his head on my shoulder. I sit back, wiping away my tears with my jacket, sniffing slightly. Dan sighs and looks directly into my eyes, "Ok...listen Grace. I didn't want to tell you this yet but..." My eyes widen, wondering what he is going to say. "Grace, these past few moths have been the best of my life, i want to spend every second with you. Grace, what i'm trying to say is...i love you. No scrap that, i'm in love with you. Jason's been treating you like crap and you deserve so much better, i love you Grace." My heart is pounding, and i am stunned to say the least. "Say something Grace." He whispers and in reply i lean forward and kiss him. His hands hold my head and mine rest on his neck. Our lips intertwine and then i pull away and realise what exactly is happening. His eyes follow mine as i sit back and my hands slip from his neck and fall to my lap. I stand up, completely overwhelmed by the situation. "What is it?" My hand goes to my forehead, trying to think straight, what am i doing? I'm still technically going out with Jason and how is what i have just done any worse than what he has done to me? "I'm sorry Dan, this is all just too much right now." He stands up but i am out of the door before anything else can happen.

I half walk, half run back. Wow, walking out on two different men in one evening was really emotionally tough. But the hardest part was now, deciding what to do next. One thing was for certain, whatever i did, someone was going to get hurt, the question was who? Never in a million years had i thought that Dan would pour his heart out to me, i had admired him for years and like every other fan, dreamed of being his girlfriend, but now that it had happened it seemed scary, too real. And then there was Jason, my long term boyfriend, the only man i had ever been with. My head told me to stick with him, that we can work it out like we've done before and that there would be a explanation. But i can't ignore my heart, screaming to go with Dan, the person who made me laugh till i cried, but did i want to jepodise our friendship and be thrown into his limelight? How on earth could i decide between my head and heart?

I come to my decision as i arrive at the flat, was this the right choice? I breathe heavily out as i pull out my keys from my bag and let myself back in my flat. I walk slowly to the kitchen and see Jason leaning over the sink and crying. "Jase?" I say quietly, and he looks up. "Grace, i called her and its all over. I love you and i'm going to change, i swear down to you. And to prove it." I watch in shock as he bends down on one knee and takes my hand in his, "Marry me Grace, let me make it up to you for the rest of my life. I want you in my life and i'm not going to mess this up anymore." I stand there, looking down at him, he is begging and still crying. I search my mind for the answer, what is the right thing to do here? This evening has been so crazy, i have been caught off of guard so many times. I sigh, "Yes, of course i will Jay." I smile and get down on the floor with him, we share a (wet) kiss. "I'm sorry, i don't have a ring. I didn't know that i was going to propose tonight." I laugh and hug him but half of mind is still wondering whether i made the right choice.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake the next morning with a headache, i sit up in bed and it takes a minute for last nights events to appear in my mind. It all feels like a dream, from Dan's present to when he poured his heart out to me. I know what i must do today though, i pick up my phone and click on his number and take my time, carefully wording my text.

_we need to talk, can u come over here later?_

It only takes a few seconds for his reply, i get the feeling that he was waiting for me to text.

_of course, when?_

_half an hour?_

_see you then_

I know that Jason will be out at work all day so it's fine for Dan to come round, i get dressed and my stomach twists and turns in anticipation of his visit. I sit on the edge of the sofa, my fingers fiddling with my skirt. I try to calm down but i know that i am slowly losing control over my emotions and won't be able to hold back the tears for much longer. The doorbell rings and i jump at the noise, shattering my silence. Shaking, i go to answer the door and let him in. He follows me to the sofa and we sit down, i take a very deep breath and say, "Dan, about last night-" But he interrupts me, "I'm sorry that i freaked you out Grace, but i meant every word. I really do love you and i want to be with you." I swallow back a lump in my throat, struggling to think of what to say. "Dan...i just can't do it. I've been with Jason for too long, we have too much history to just chuck it all away. I'm so sorry." He bows his head, trying to hold back his tears, "Grace, he's treating you like dirt. When are you going to wake up and see how he treats you? He'll never learn." "Dan...he proposed last night. I know that he is serious and he knows that he is on thin ice." He looks up and his eyes cloud over when i tell him that i am engaged, like the light inside him has been turned off. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Dan, so i think that it would be for the best if we stopped seeing each other. Get on with our lives." He nods slowly and stands up, we walk to the door and we stand there for a minute, not knowing how best to end things. In the end i cave in to desire and hug him, holding him as close to me as i can.

We pull away at the same time and he walks out the door, i watch him as he walks down the street, not looking back. I linger there for a few seconds after he disappears and break down as i shut the door and slide down it and sit on the floor. I stay for there a while, sobbing until my t-shirt becomes too wet and i have to get changed.

I am curled up on the sofa, reading when Jason comes back. "You're early, what are you doing back?" I ask as he walks in, dumping his bag on the floor. "I quit!" he shouts, his arms outstretched. "No way?" I leap up and jump on his, he picks me up and spins us round. "Yes way! I finally quit Grace." I jump up and down and cover him in kisses. "I did it for you babe, now you know how serious i am." I squeal in delight and we spend the rest of the day coming up with ideas on his new job.

After dinner i walk to the kitchen and delete Dan's number from my phone, i unfollow him on twitter and even unsubscribe from YouTube. If we're having a break, then it needs to be a clean one, no temptation. Things would get better and easier in the future, but for now i was hurting like hell inside, my heart felt like it had been pulled apart so much that it was splitting in two. If i was feeling this bad, then how was Dan doing?


	12. Chapter 12

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"I think it's going to snow later." I look up to the black sky, and see my breath appear in front of me. "Maybe, better not be too heavy, we don't want our flight to be cancelled." Jason and i were going on holiday the next day, two whole weeks in the sun, and we were walking over to one of his friend's new years eve party. He had gotten a part time job at a restaurant, but he was still deciding what he really wanted to do. I was still at my job but since my birthday i hadn't been able to find any good books to publish and i was getting bored. We both really needed this holiday and i was really looking forward to it, i was slowly starting to move on my life, it was still painful without him, but it was getting better with time.

We arrive at the crowded house and go inside, eager to get warm. I don't know anyone there but Jason stays with me the whole time and we dance, drink and laugh the night away. The music is good and i soon start to forget about myself and let go off my worries about the new year.

At quarter to midnight Jason goes to get us another drink and i decide to go outside on the balcony for some fresh air. I put my coat back on and stuff my hands in my pockets, it is deserted outside, which i am thankful for. I lean against the metal rail and look out on the bright lights of the city, watching the occasional firework go off. I am about to go and look for Jason when i hear someone call my name. "Grace?" No, it can't be. "Grace?" He repeats, his voice fills me with warmth in the frosty night, my heat starts pounding away and i slowly turn round.

The sight of seeing him is enough for me and without another seconds thought, i am running over and flinging my arms round his neck, holding him close. His arms wrap round me and i breath in his familiar scent. I break away to look at him, "Dan!" His name forms on my lips and slips off, making me realise just how much i have missed him. "Grace, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?" "Good, not too bad. You?" "Ok, still at your job?" "Yep, though i'm not enjoying it as much as i used to. How is YouTube and the radio show going?" "Pretty good, starting to get a little more organised with my videos now." We stand for a moment in silence, both of us over whelmed with happiness to be seeing each other. "Is he here?" I look down at the floor, "Yes, he did change Dan." He nods and i hear Jason walk out. "Oh." he says, making me and Dan turn to look at him. "Maybe we should we go now Jay." I say awkwardly, moving away from Dan. He nods and takes my hand. "No, it's alright, i'll go." Dan says, "Bye Grace, it was good to see you." And without another word he walks back in to the house and disappears into the crowd of people. "That was awkward." Jason comments, hugging me. Then something happens, something deep inside takes a step back and i finally see the whole picture at long last.

I see a man, who continually cheats on his girlfriend because he knows that she will forgive him. I see his girlfriend, reading every sign wrong, she may not think that she is strong enough to leave him but i do.

I take a step back from Jason and slap him. "You're still cheating on me, aren't you? You never stopped." he looks shocked at my sudden outburst. "Grace, what are you saying?" "I'm saying that i finally see you for who you really are. You cheating bastard!" I hit him with my bag, my anger pouring out. "Grace! Stop!" "No! It's over Jason, i mean it this time. This is something i should have done a long time ago!" I march back inside, winding my way through the groups of people, searching for the door. I hear Jason shout behind me, but i just block him out.

I eventually find the door and run outside, looking left and right. Which way? Right, i think to myself as i start running down the street, i turn the corner and then out of the corner of my eye, i spot him.

I feel my feet start moving faster, my legs taking me to him. "Dan!" I yell, still running, he turns round and stops walking. I reach him, out of breath but i lean up and kiss him, pressing my lips to his. It is a kiss like no other, I have never had a kiss like this before. I pull back slowly, and as I do, tiny small snowflakes start drifting down and land on our faces. I giggle and Dan holds me a little tighter round my waist, beaming like never before. "I've left him Dan, I'm sorry about before. It took losing you for me to realise how much you mean to me, I love you so much, it just took me a while to see it." In response he kisses me, and once he does, I never want it to end. All that matters right now is this kiss, just me and Dan. I am taken aback to see small tears run down his face as we pull back, "I love you so, so much Grace." He whispers, brushing my hair back from my face.

We both look up to the sky at the same time, watching the beauty and elegance of the falling snow, settling around us and on us. In the distance I can hear chanting of the countdown, I hear it reach zero and fireworks set off above us, their dazzling colours lighting up the sky. I look back at Dan, grinning. "Happy new year!" We say to each other and once again our lips meet, eager for the others. "Come on, we should go home." Dan takes my hand and we start walking to his flat, I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk away from the past, the old year and towards our future.


	13. Chapter 13

As we reach Dan and Phil's flat, the ground is covered in a light sheet of white, perfect snow. We walk up to the living room and find Phil watching a film. He looks up and his mouth falls open when he sees mine and Dan's hand intertwined. "Are you?" We look at each other and then back at Phil, nodding. He stands up and hugs us both. "I left Jason, i finally realised how he was treating me and it's all over." I explain, leaning in to Dan, tired out. He puts his arm round me, "We can go back tomorrow for some of your stuff if you want." Dan says, looking down at me. "Oh, we were supposed to being going on holiday tomorrow!" I remember, my hands cover my mouth. "Oh, then he might be out..." Dan says unsurely. "Yeah, i guess so." "You can borrow an old shirt or something for tonight." I nod and follow him to his bedroom, somewhere i have never been before.

He opens a draw and searches through, i walk over to his piano and notice his chair. "A butt chair? Seriously Dan?" I laugh, sitting down. He looks up and grins, chucking me a t-shirt. "Yep, thought it would add to the room." He kisses me on the cheek and goes to walk out. "Where are you going?" "I was going to let you change...thought you won't want me here." "Dan, let's face things." I stand up and walk over to him, holding his hands, "Seeing as we're together now, you're going to see me naked at some point, so why wait?" "Well, if you're sure?" I nod and kiss him. He sits down on the bed and gets out his laptop, i start undressing, deciding to face the wall, instead of Dan. Even though i can't see him, i get the feeling that he is watching me so i wiggle my bum about when i take my tights off and he laughs.

Once i am in one of his old shirts, (which smell so good!), i get in to bed and pull the covers over me. He stands up and also undresses, i get goosebumps as he takes off his shirt and i see his bare toned torso for the first time. He winks at me and joins me in bed, only wearing boxers. I snuggle at to him and rest my head on his bare chest, he rests his head on top of mine. "I love you Grace." I close my eyes, barely able to contain my happiness, "I love you too Dan." He reaches over to turn off the light and i find myself falling into a deep sleep.

It's a dream like the one i had a while ago. The one where i am standing in the field. Again, i see Dan there, but this time i am running with ease to him, i feel the ground fly past me and i am soon next to him. I pause for a moment and look over my shoulder, to my shock there is nothing there, just a white light. So i turn back to Dan and throw myself into his outstretched arms and we rise up above the ground.

The next morning takes me a while to remember where i am. I lie in bed and my heart skips a beat when i turn over and see Dan sleeping next to me, i sigh and look at him, wow he was so beautiful when he was asleep. I stare up at the ceiling, suddenly feeling conscious of staring at Dan, while he was asleep. I get slowly, careful not to wake him up. I stand up and stretch my arms, yawing. I pull on my tights from last night and walk out to the living room, feeling awkward about wearing Dan's shirt and tights. I look out of the window and rest my elbows on the sill. "Good morning beautiful." He loops his arms round my waist, kisses me on the cheek. I turn round so i am facing him, in the middle of his arms. "Good morning Mr Howell." We kiss on the lips quickly. "How did you sleep?" "Great, haven't slept that deep for ages." "Good, what would you like for breakfast?" "Mmmm, pancakes!" "Ok, but only if they're Delia Smith pancakes!" He smiles and pulls me along to the kitchen, i sit up on the work surface and he starts cooking, taking out bowls and packets of flour. I switch the radio on and we sing along, using wooden spoons and whisks as microphones.

I leave the kitchen when Dan starts frying to set the table, Phil walks in, rubbing his eyes. "Oh hey Grace, i forgot that you were here." "Hey Phil, Dan's making pancakes if you want some." He puts two thumbs up and sits at the table and i lay him an extra place. I sit across from him as Dan walks in with a plate of steaming pancakes, piled up. "Hey Phil, want some?" Dan serves me a pancake and passes the plate to Phil. I scoop a big serving of nutella on mine and Dan does the same. "Mmmm, got to love melted nutella on pancakes!" He says, his mouth full of the gooey chocolate.

After we have finished breakfast, i take a quick shower and dress back in last nights clothes. While i wait for Dan to get washed and dressed, i get out my phone. My mouth drops as i see that i have over 80 missed calls from Jason. Instead of replying to him, i re-follow Dan on twitter and subscribe back to him and then start to catch up on his new videos that i missed. I have just started watching Dan go on a rant about something when he appears behind me. "Oh, whose that sexy YouTuber your watching?" I switch it off quickly, embarrassed. I turn round and hug him, feeling his hands on my hair. "Are you ready to go?" He asks, looking worried. I sigh, "Yes, better to get it over as quickly as possible." He nods and i put on my jacket and we leave the flat to go to mine and Jason's apartment.

We stand outside the door, hesitating for a moment and i push my key in and slowly open the door. We take a step in, listening for any signs. I walk a little further and go in to the living room. There is no sign of him, so i relax a little and go to the bedroom to get my clothes. Luckily, i had packed most of my clothes ready for the holiday, so i only have to chuck in a couple more pieces of underwear to my suitcase. Dan walks in, whilst my bag up, holding a piece of paper. "This is for you." he says, frowning as i take it. I regonise his handwriting, as i unfold the paper and start reading.

_i've gone on holiday with Ellie, thanks a lot you bitch. I was going to leave you anyway, Ellie is so more sexy and pretty than you ever were. Hope your happy._

_Jason_

I screw the paper up, and throw it at the wall, he can tidy it away. I look at Dan, "He went on holiday anyway, with the girl who he was cheating on me with." Oddly, i don't feel the slightest bit upset, he can do what he wants. "I'm so sorry Grace." "Don't be, i've got you now and your worth a billion of him. Come on, i want to get out of here." He nods and picks up my bag, as we walk out i leave my set of keys and the cheap engagement he gave me on the coffee table. I close the door behind me and as we walk down the street, i don't look back once. "We can make this work, can't we?" I say, looking at Dan, he looks at me and beams, "Of course we can Grace, I'm not going to do that to you. You won't have to go through that ever again." I lean over and pop a quick kiss on his cheek, he squeezes my hand and i believe him.


	14. Chapter 14

I was on my home from a very long and stressful day at work. Someone managed to lose the publisher's only copy of this story that we were looking at printing and the author declined our offer, losing us hundreds of pounds. Then, because i was busy sorting that out, i missed my lunch break and had to do the rest of the day on a very empty stomach.

I get off the tube at my stop and walk quickly home, just wanting to finally relax and calm down. I let myself in to the flat, "Hello?" I call out, but no one replies, which was odd because normally Dan and Phil, would be watching T.V. or on the internet in the living room when i came home. I take off my black heels, that i wear to meetings at work, and throw my coat on the sofa. "Dan? Phil?" "In here Grace." I hear Dan reply, intrigued, i follow his voice to his bedroom, where the door is shut. "Dan? Can i come in?" I stand by the door, needing a hug. "Yep, of course." I slowly push the door open and my heart melts at the sight i am greeted with.

All around the room are tea lights, glowing in the darkness. Dan is lying in bed, covered up to his torso with the duvet and his stomach is bare. "Hi honey, how was your day?" He asks causally as i step further in, taken aback at the sight of the candles. "Dan...what's all this for?" "Well, i wanted to do something nice for you because it sounded like you were having a stressful day." "Oh Dan." I am completely shocked, Jason would have never done something like this in a million years. I sit down on the edge of the bed and Dan moves over to hug me. "I love you so much Grace." He whispers, i turn round to face him and we both move in for the kiss at the same time, our bodies moving together, trying to get closer to each other. We look each other in eye and it is a look that says that it is time. Dan slowly starts unbuttoning my blouse and i run my fingers through his hair. I bend my arms back and unfasten my bra and i lie back on the bed and let Dan hover over me, his lips move softly around my face and neck. Then he moves faster, as we both become more urgent, and soon it starts.

It is the most incredible experience that i have ever had in my whole life, the whole time we keep eye contact and i keeping losing myself in his chocolate haze. When we finish, we lie in each other's arms and have a few moments of perfect silence. After a little while i roll over to look Dan, "You may just be the most perfect person in the entire universe, you know." I say, kissing him lightly on the lips. "And that makes you the most breathtaking person in the whole world then." He replies, staring back at me and making me light headed. Then, just to break the most amazing moment of my life, my stomach grumbles, reminding me that i haven't eaten since breakfast. We giggle, and both start getting up, realizing that the moment has ended. "What do you want to eat?" He asks, as i pull on a old t-shirt. "I don't mind." "How about i just order us a pizza?" "That sounds great." We walk in to the living room, where Dan gets out his laptop and finds a website where we order dinner.

"Where's Phil?" I ask, bringing out plates and glasses from the kitchen for our tea. "He went out for the evening, to give us space. Do you want to watch a film?" "Ok, but only if it's a soppy love story though." I sit down next to him and snuggle up, he puts his arm round me as usual and we decide to watch _Moulin Rouge, _an old favourite of mine. Dan only agrees to watch it, if he can join in with the singing and that is exactly what we do.

Half way through the film our pizza arrives, and Dan goes to get it. I stand up and check my phone and see that i have a new message from my mum.

_Grace, call me in the morning, i need to tell you something but i'm out tonight. _

I am puzzled by what mum has to tell me that she can't text me, but i think nothing more of it as Dan walks back carrying the cardboard box that fills the room with a delicious smell. We dig in and in a few minutes, we finish the pizza and return back to the film. At some point i fell asleep and i vaguely remember Dan carrying me back to the bed and tucking me, like a baby.

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed, i roll over to check the time on my phone and see that it is half twelve in the afternoon, wow that must be a new personal record! I get up and remember that i should call my mum, so i click on her name in my contacts and sit back down on the edge of the bed. She answers on my first ring. "Hey mum, it's me. You said that i should call, what's up?" "Hello Grace, i need to tell you something, are you sitting down?" "Yes, what's wrong?" "Ok...Grace your grandad passed away yesterday, the nurses at his home said that he went peacefully in his sleep. I am so sorry dear." My hands cover my mouth and my eyes well up, i had been so close with my Grandad as a child, i visited him every single summer and winter holidays. "Oh mum." I say, starting to cry. "We're holding the funeral this Sunday back at home, do you think you can come?" "Yes, of course i'll be there, i'll come down on Friday or Saturday." "Ok, well i'll let you go sweetheart, try not to be too upset Grace. He wouldn't want that." I nod even though she can't see me and know that she is right, he was the most upbeat, positive person i have ever known. To say that he was a glass half full person was a understatement, i don't think that i had ever seen him the slightest bit sad.

I hang up and walk to the living, shaken by the sudden news. Dan looks up from his laptop and smiles, "Sleep well, sleeping beauty? You beat me this morning, or should i say this afternoon?" He jokes, but his face falls when he sees my tears and he puts the laptop to one side and stands up. "Grace, what's wrong?" I shake my head as i lose control and the tears start pouring out, he pulls me in and holds me tightly, stroking the top of my head. "My Grandad died." i say in to his chest, but he hears me and holds me back, his hands on my shoulders so i am looking directly at him. "Oh Grace, i am so sorry. You can cry as much as you want to." He pulls me back, but i stop and just sniffle, "The funeral is this weekend." "Oh, do you want me to go too?" "No, i think that it would be best if it was just me, seeing as my family don't really know you." "Ok, that's fine, just know that i'll always be a phone call away darling." I nod and then we book train tickets for me and spend the rest of the day, just walking round town and watching films.


	15. Chapter 15

We arrived at the station and we stood outside, ready to say goodbye. We hug and i hear Dan sigh heavily as we pull back so we can see each other. "Try not to be too upset darling, if you need to talk to me then please call, i don't care what time." "I will, i'll miss you Dan." "I'll miss you more, have a safe journey and before you know it, we'll be back together." We kiss and suddenly i am dreading going, i really don't want to leave Dan, this past week has been so amazing, i feel like it will be over and it will all have just been a dream if i go. "I love you." I whisper, "I love you more." he replies and we kiss quickly one last time, before i walk into the busy, noisy, station, pulling my suitcase behind.

The journey is longer than i had remembered, back past the city and to the basic countryside where there were no skyscrapers or tourists. I get off at the platform and stretch my legs, tired from the three and a half hour trip. I had texted Dan through most of the journey, but know i was back at home, i missed him more than ever, how i was going to get through the funeral without him, i don't know.

I walk to the small car park and spot the familiar red car, that my family had had since i could remember. I see my mum and my brothers standing by it and they all wave when they see me. I hurry over and they all cover me in hugs and kisses. "Grace, honey. How was the trip?" Mum asks, holding me by the shoulders so she can inspect my appearance. "Not too bad, it was fairly quiet." "That's good, bet this all seems really small and quiet now, from living in London." Edward says, taking my suitcase and loading it in the boot.

We get in the car, i sit in the back with Sam and Edward and Mum in the front. "Sorry to hear about you and Jason." Sam says, as we drive through the small village and out to the cottage. "Oh don't be, i should have ended it ages ago." "Well, its good to see you so upbeat, so tell me Grace, where exactly are you living right now?" Mum asks, looking in the mirror at me. I shuffle in my seat, feeling awkward to be telling my family about Dan for the first time. "Well, i'm living with my friends, Dan and Phil in their flat." "The boys from your birthday?" Edwards asks, "Yes, they're really nice and sweet so please don't worry about me. Actually i kind of have something to tell you...me and Dan are going out." I look at their faces to see their reactions, Sam looks happy, Edward is sort of frowning and Mum just looks shocked. "Grace! You don't waste anytime do you?" Sam nudges me, making the mood more relaxed. "The one who brought you the bike? I knew that there was something between you." Edward comments. "You did?" "Yes, just from the way he looked at you. He hung on your every word and just looked at you as if there was no one else in the room." I blush and sink back in to the seat, looking out of the window, talking about him just made me realise how much i really loved him. How could i have been so blind to not to have seen it before? "Are you sure that you're doing the right thing here Grace, you only just broke up with Jason." Mum finally says. "I think that it is mum, i never felt like this with Jason, Dan he's...he's just different. It feels so right with him, like we belong together." "Ok, whatever makes you happy Grace, we'll have to meet him soon though." I nod and then Sam changes the topic, making me relax.

The next day is harder than i had expected it to, the funeral was at two in the afternoon and mum had insisted that she didn't need my help with anything so i was sitting in my old room, looking at my old photos. I sit cross legged on my floor, with a load of photos spread out round me. I laugh as photos make me remember days that i had forgotten about, then i stare at a photo that had fallen out of a pile. I pick it up and my eyes well up, it is a old picture of my mum and dad's wedding, they looked so happy together, they always did, which made their divorce more of a shock to us all. I take the photo and put it in my bag, and make a mental note to frame it at home. But something still doesn't seem right after seeing that picture, something is missing and i know exactly what it is. I grab my phone and walk out to the large garden, not wanting anyone to hear me.

He answers on the first ring, catching me off guard. "Grace?" "Hey Dan." "How are you doing honey?" "Well i was ok, but i'm really missing you Dan, it doesn't feel right me being here and you at home." "Yeah, i know what you mean. It's way too quiet here without you, and there's no one to hug and kiss." "Don't forget about Phil!" "Don't worry, i haven't! What time is the funeral?" "It's at two, so i have a while. We're meeting his lawyer to hear his will afterwards." "I would give anything to be able to hug you right now and kiss you." "Me too, maybe i'd better go and stay busy or something. I'll talk to you later." "Ok, i love you." "Love you too." I hang up and walk back inside, feeling slightly better after hearing his voice.

The rest of the day is dark and solemn, we leave for the funeral after lunch and of course i cry after promising myself that i wouldn't. Edward makes a speech at the church that leaves everyone in tears and we all hug each other as we walk out and drive home. Me, Edward, Sam and Mum are in the dining room and grandad's lawyer is getting his will to tell us what he has left everyone. "Next he says, 'For my favorite little granddaughter, i leave you my old savings to put towards your future, like i am doing right now. I want you to spend it on something you have always dreamed about and something you want, don't waste it Grace, you only have one life.' And he has left you £150,000." My mouth falls open and my mum grabs my hand tightly, i never knew that he had those savings and that the fact that he has given them to me means so much. I just sit there and smile as the lawyer goes through the rest of the paperwork, but i look up to ceiling, imagining him there watching us. I mouth a thank you and blow him a kiss as we walk back out.


	16. Chapter 16

On a cloudy Monday morning, I sit down by a window and get out my earplugs, i stay listening to my music for the entire train ride, missing Dan the most I had the whole weekend, even though I would see him in just a few minutes. The train gets busier as we get closer to London, I end up standing by the door for the last few stops.

Eventually, the train makes it to the final stop and everyone starts pouring out, I jump on to the platform and start heading towards the exit, all the while, looking around for him.

Then I spot him. I stand still for a moment, just overwhelmed by seeing him. Then I start running, he sees me when I am just a few metres away and moves forwards me. We kiss as we meet, holding each other in our arms. Suddenly I forget all about my surroundings, nothing else matters to me right now, so I don't notice the small crowd gathering round us. We break away and they start cheering and clapping, blushing, I hide my face in his jacket and he laughs protecting me. When they all separate away, I look up to him, "Hello stranger." I say. "Hey beautiful, I missed you so much." "Me too, like you wouldn't believe." He takes a strand of my hair and fiddles with it, grinning a smile that lights up my world.

He takes my suitcase, and we walk, hand in hand, back home. As we walk, i fill him in with how the funeral went and how mum wants to meet him. He talks to me about his radio show last night and how Phil had pressed the wrong the button half way through and they had a few seconds of silence. I laugh and keep looking him as we walk, "Hey, why do you keep looking at me? Is there something on my face?" "I'm just looking at how wonderfully handsome and hot my boyfriend is." He goes quiet and looks down but then i kiss him on the cheek and his usual smile returns.

"Grace!" Phil greets me as we walk back in, hugging me tightly. "Phil!" I reply, ruffling his hair. "It's been so quiet without you, Dan's been moping about the whole time, always on his phone texting you." I laugh and look over to Dan who gives Phil a look. After i unpack my clothes, we decide to go into London to do some shopping and to have tea out. But before we do, i take a long hot shower, letting my body disappear under the rushing water and the shower gel. I eventually make myself get out and get dressed as Dan takes his shower. I am pulling on some socks when he walks in, still wet from the shower. "Can you pass me that top by you?" I pick it up and look up at Dan, i almost faint at sight of him. He is only wearing a towel wrapped round his waist and his toned stomach is slightly dripping with water, his hair starting to curl on the top already. I try my hardest to keep cool and he takes the top off me, grinning at my awkwardness.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

It has now been over three weeks since i left Jason, and so far i hadn't seen him or spoken to him. But now that had to change, it was a Sunday afternoon and the boys had just left for their radio show to start setting up. I was going to walk round to my old flat to talk to Jason and sort out a few things, like the rent for the flat and other possessions i had left behind. As far as i was aware, i hated him and i just wanted to get it over and done with so that i could properly move on with my life with Dan. I hadn't told Dan about going to Jason's, because he would only want to come with me and that would only make things worse.

I arrive at the front door, just as the sun is starting to set in the sky, i knock on the door and tell myself to be brave and walk in there with my head held high. He answers the door a few seconds later and looks surprised to see me, "Grace?" "Hi Jason, can we talk?" He nods and i follow him inside, it feels wired to be back here again. Now i don't think of this as home, my home is with Dan and Phil, this is just Jason's flat now. We go to the living room and i notice that the place hasn't been cleaned for a while, which doesn't surprise me as i was always doing it. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well i realised that we hadn't properly talked things through, we left things in a bit of a mess." He nods and looks away slightly, looking at the floor. "I'm living with Dan and Phil at the moment and i have no plans to move back here so you're free to have it." "I'm moving back home actually, putting the flat on the market soon so we an go half on the price?" "Oh right, that sounds fair. How come you're moving?" "Don't really know, i never really liked London, and now i'm not with anyone i can do what i want." "What happened to Ellie?" "She broke things off after the holiday, said she wasn't looking for anything serious. Do you want your books and stuff? I made a box of them." "Thank you, i'll take them with me." He stands up and i follow him, to be honest i was surprised at how well it was going, he didn't seem angry or upset with me and it felt good not to leave things with him badly. He picks up a cardboard box and passes it to me, i take it and walk to the door. "Look Jason, i'm sorry that it didn't work, but i had some really great times with you. You meant a lot to me." "Yeah, me too. I can only really blame myself for what happened, i was really stupid to have messed you around like that. Well, no hard feelings?" He holds out his hand and i shake it, smiling. "Bye Jason, good luck with moving, may be i'll see you again sometime?" "Yep, in a few years when i will have finally grown up. Bye Grace." I walk out of the door and on to the street, happy with how easy the meeting had gone. My phone beeps as i start to cross the road, i juggle with the cardboard box and my handbag, trying to reach my phone.

And that's when the car hits me.


	17. Chapter 17

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

There are moments in life that make you stop and pause, the feeling of having your entire world crumble and crash down on you is one of the worst that life has to offer. You go into a zone that makes all life seem unreal, you start falling to pieces as you try to fix things, but it all piles on top of you and you can't cope with life anymore.

That was exactly how i felt at exactly, three minutes past nine on a Sunday evening.

Phil and i had just finished our radio show and it had gone really well, we were both congratulating each other as we walked out of the studio and to the green room where our stuff was. I picked up my phone as usual and saw that i had a couple of missed calls from an unknown number. I was about to press call as my phone started ringing, it was the same number again. "Hello?" I answer, sitting down on the one of the sofas, exhausted from the hectic two hour show. "Hello, am i speaking to Dan Howell?" "Yes, can i ask who is calling?" "Mr Howell, this is St. Mary's hospital. We have you as an emergency contact number for Miss Grace Wilson, Miss Wilson has recently been involved in a car accident and has just been brought in by ambulance." Suddenly everything around me slows down, a second takes a minute to pass and my head is desperately trying to work out what has just been said to me.

Then it hits me like a wave crashing against a cliff face and the world speeds up, travelling faster than any roller coaster in the world. It feels like i am watching someone tear out my heart and stamp on it, ripping it to pieces. I open my mouth, but it is stone dry, like all the life has been sucked out of me in just a few words. "Is she ok? What happened?" I blurt out, reality starting to set back in with a almighty blow. Phil looks up as he sees my panic and stares at me. "She's currently in intensive care right now, the doctors are still trying to assess the damage." "I'll be right over." I say and bolt up, grabbing my jacket and hanging up the phone. "What is it?" Phil asks, looking worried. "Grace has been in a car accident." Saying it aloud seems to make it so much more worse, like it is slowly starting to sink in. His face falls to what mine must look like, a mix of shock, disarray and most of all, fear.

We jog out of the studio and catch the first taxi that drives past, i lean forwards and tell him the name of the hospital as Phil tries his best to calm me. The ride to the hospital is the longest ten minutes of my life, every time we stop at the traffic lights or get caught in traffic i just keep imagining her falling further and further away from me.

Eventually we arrive and we sprint inside and up to the desk. "We're looking for Grace, Grace Wilson." I pant, looking round the large white room for any sign of her. "Yes, she's in the green ward, room number 46." The woman behind the desk says calmly, i nod my thanks and we jump into a lift and ride up and up. Then we are out on the ward and i am now sprinting down, looking for the right room. Then i find it, pausing a second before opening it.

My heart feels as if it has been drowned and buried as i see her, the beautiful sweet girl i love was now covered in tubes connected to monitors and a small group of doctors leaning over her. One of them looks up and sees me and walks over, "You must Mr Howell." I nod, looking over her shoulder to see Grace. "Mr Howell, Grace has ruptured several of her ribs which means that it is very hard for her to breathe on her own right now, but our main worry is that her head was hit very hard by the car and there seems to be some internal bleeding and swelling. Our worry is how much she is bleeding and whether the swelling has reached her brain, which could cause severe brain damage. We're waiting for the test results to come back from the scan we gave her and meanwhile we have put her in a coma till we can stabilize her condition." I seem to understand what she saying but none of it seems real yet, how can this be the same girl who hours ago was laughing and joking around with me and Phil? She gives me a sympathetic look and walks out and the other doctors and nurses follow, each one avoiding my eye contact. Then me and Phil are alone with her, I turn round to ask if he can give me a minute on my own but he seems to know already and nods as he leaves.

I walk slowly up to the bed and my arm graces her, trying to avoid the tubes. I sit down on a chair next to the bed and look at her, ignoring the wires draped round her face and neck. I find her hand and hold it as gently as i can and carefully stroke it. "Grace, it's me." I say, feeling slightly awkward about talking to her, but something deep inside me tells me that she can hear and that she is listening. "Grace, it's going to ok honey, i'm here now and i'm always going to be. I promise you that i won't leave your side till you are well enough to come home with me. I love you Grace, and i am so sorry that this happened to you and that i wasn't there for you. Just please promise me one thing in return. Please get better Grace, i don't think that i can do this without you honey, i love you too much to lose you, so please don't ever leave me." A tear falls down my cheek and lands on the bed, leaving a dark mark. I lean over and very carefully plant a small kiss on her forehead where there is a gap between all the tubes.

The opens behind me and Phil pops his head round, "Dan, there's someone to see you out here." I get up, look once more at my angel before walking out and seeing the one man who i least want to see. My anger suddenly rises up as i walk towards him, my fist clenched. "What do you want?" I growl at Jason who is teary eyed. "I just came to find you to tell you what happened." "How do you know?" I ask suspiciously, Phil at my side. He puts his hands up defensively, "Before you say anything, it had nothing to do with me." He pauses and i ever so slightly relax my clenched fists. "She was round at mine picking up some of her old stuff and sorting a few things out. I gave her a box of her stuff and i think that as she was leaving her phone went off and she was answering it and holding the box so she didn't see the car. I had closed the door but when i heard her...scream...i ran out and called 999 straight away. No one is more sorry for what happened than me, Dan i swear it wasn't me." "Why didn't she tell me that she was going over to yours? I should have been there and then none of this would have happened." Phil answers before Jason can, "She knew that you would object to her going on her own and she probably wanted to do this by her self and not have worried you. But taking this out on yourself isn't going to help anyone, right now you need to be by her side and to be there for her when she wakes up, because Dan she will wake up." Phil's calm and sense travels over to me with his words, he always knew what to say to me. I hug him and lose my control as a couple of tears escape.

We both walk back in to Grace's room and sit either side of her, both holding her hands. "Grace, i'm back again and i'm going to be here till you open those dazzling eyes again. One day we'll be laughing about this but for now i want you to know that i'm here and that i love you with my entire existence." I look up at Phil who gives me a small smile of encouragement and i look back down and stroke her hair. But inside i am still trying to work out how this could have happened to such an amazing person.


	18. Chapter 18

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

I walk back in to the, now familiar, room and reach down to kiss Grace on the usual place on her forehead. I stroke her hair gently, looking at her, "Good morning darling, i'm back again." I sit down and pick up my laptop, Grace had been in a coma for five days now. The swelling in her head had stopped just before it reached her brain, but she still wasn't waking up, i had been visiting her every day and staying until the nurses chucked me out late at night. I had been updating her on her favourite YouTubers with twitter and tumblr and me and Phil had gotten a few to come in to see her. I had called her family they had come up to see her yesterday but nothing seemed to work, no matter who it was who begged her to wake up, she stayed motionless.

I had played all of her favourite songs in hope of it triggering something inside her mind and read extracts of her favourite books but still she remained asleep. I had, had a brainwave to bring in a book she once mentioned to me, a fault in our stars, and I had found my favourite part for her.

_"I'm in love with you," he said quietly._

_"Augustus," I said.  
"I am," he said. He was staring at me, and I could see the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you." _

But i wasn't giving up, everyday was harder than the last, i found small everyday tasks hard, i don't think that i could still be coping if it wasn't for Phil.

Phil was coming in later that morning, he had a few errands to run so i came in by myself. "What shall we check up on first? Tumblr?" I ask, still hoping for a reply. I scroll through the recent posts on my wall and read them out to her, after a while a doctor comes in to check up on her.

"Good morning Dan, how is it going?" He asks, i had seen him through most of the week and had chatted to him a couple of times. "Ok i guess, anything different?" He picked up her clip board attached to the front of the bed and did the daily routine tests. "Doesn't look like it, but no news is good news Dan. I'm still optimistic about a full recovery." I nod and go back to my laptop, reading a few comments on my most recent video. He leaves and i lean forward, stroking her pale hand with my thumb. I put the laptop down and look at her, past the wires and tubes to the girl who looked peacefully asleep. "Grace, i know that you can hear me so listen to me. I really need you Grace, my life depends on you and right now it is meaningless without you in it. I love you with all my heart and i knew it from the first time i ever saw you. At that horrible loud nightclub, we had a awkward conversation and i was gutted when i realised that you had a boyfriend, you lit up that room like the brightest star in the sky, i couldn't stop thinking about you and i was so sad when i thought that i might not see you again. But when i saw in the park i ran over straight away, even though it meant missing a meeting with the BBC, i forgot about all of that. I want to grow old with you and share the rest of my life with you, waking up to your smile each day and having the honour of calling you mine. Grace, please just open your eyes, or just let me know that you can hear me, anything." My eyes search her body, looking for a sign but nothing. I sit back down in my chair but then it happens.

Ever so slightly, i feel her fingers tighten against mine, my eyes widen and i stare at our hands intertwined. Then she does it again, but this time a little harder. "Grace?" I hold her hand tightly back, giving her something to hold on to as her hand moves and then she opens her eyes. "Grace!" She looks at me with the look i fell in love with. I hover over her, my hands shaking as i caress her head. "Grace honey, can you hear me?" "Dan." My name escapes from her mouth and we stare into each other's eyes, and i realise just how much i have missed her. I lean down and gently kiss her, not able to wait a second longer. As i pull away, we are both crying, holding on to each other. "I thought that i had lost you." I sob, holding her head in my hands. "Don't be so silly, how could i ever leave you Dan."

I hear the door open and the same doctor walks in, "Oh goodness, you're awake!" He rushes over and checks her heart rate on the monitor, "How do you feel?" "A bit dizzy and very tired but apart from that i'm fine." I breathe a sigh of relief as she talks, overwhelmed with emotion. "That's great, how did you wake up? Can you remember anything?" "I remember hearing Dan's voice and hearing him pour his heart out to me gave me a strength to push and push up against the darkness i was in." She turns to face me, "I could hear you. Everyday, thank you for staying with me, it was so dark and lonely but your voice gave me light and hope." She kisses my hand and starts crying. "I think that it would be best for you to get as much rest as possible, but don't worry about falling back under in a coma, that can't happen." The doctor says before leaving to give us privacy.

We talk for a while till her eyelids drop and drop and she falls asleep, this time holding on to my hand. I sit and watch her in her peaceful state and feel calm and the most happy i have been for days.

**GRACE'S P.O.V.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

I swing my legs round and very slowly place them on the floor, it feels weird to be standing again, after spending so long asleep. I hold on to Dan's hand and he puts one arm round me to support me. We move carefully to the door, "Are you sure you're ok? We can get you a wheelchair if you want?" "Dan, please. I'm fine, i will not have you push me around in a wheelchair, as fun as it sounds." I joke, trying to make him believe me. Phil holds the door open for us and puts his arm round my other side as we all walk to the exit.

The boys have a taxi waiting and i get in and cuddle up to Dan, happy to be going home. I still felt a little groggy but that was expected, my ribs also hurt when i moved too fast or knocked them and it gave Dan an excuse to get all overprotective of me. It was a little annoying having him watch your every move but it was also really sweet, i had missed him so much when i was in a coma, it was so scary but his voice kept me going.

We arrive home and i grimace at the thought of all the stairs to get to the flat, we walk slowly taking the stairs one step at a time till we finally reach the front door. We walk in and i feel so happy and pleased to be back home, to have my own pajamas and blankets. The boys have set up a makeshift bed on the sofa for me, piled high with blankets and cushions. Next to it is a group of cards and even a balloon, telling me to get better soon. I sit down and Dan moves the cushions till i get comfortable and he sits next to me, careful not to touch my ribs. "How are you feeling?" "Ok, i'm so glad to be home again." "Do you want to sleep?" "No, lets watch a film or something, stay with me." He nods and squeezes my hand as Phil switches on the television, as soon as the film starts, I find myself falling into a deep sleep but I don't mind because all through my dream I can hear Dan's speech that saved me from the darkness and it warms up my heart and fills me with what I can only guess is love.


	19. Chapter 19

A week had passed since I had come home from hospital and Dan was still very much playing the part of head nurse, looking after me everyday. By the end of the week I was bored out of my head and really needed to get out of the flat after being staying on the sofa, busing working from home.

I walk into the living after having a long hot shower and find Dan waiting for me, "Come, put on your shoes, we're going out." "Really? Where are we going?" Dan holds my arm and helps me with my shoes, "I've planned a surprise for you." I look at him, confused as he takes my hand and we leave the flat and start walking into town, the sun shining up ahead.

We walk to Hyde park, where I spot Phil standing in a space on the grass, we walk over and see that he has a blanket and a hamper already set up. "Hey Grace, welcome back outside!" I grin as Dan helps me sit down on the blanket and Phil walks off, leaving me and Dan sitting down in the sun together. He opens the hamper and starts unpacking various items of food and drink. I notice that most of the food is my favourite, batternberg cake, lemonade, jam sandwiches and strawberries. We dig in and finish the food quickly, and I lie back carefully sunbathing.

"Thank you Dan, that was so lovely. You are truly the best boyfriend ever." "I know." He lies down next to me, squinting in the sun. "I could just lie here forever." I say, closing my eyes. "Me too, though I'm not sure that there's any wifi here though." I shake my head, laughing and roll over so that he can put his arm round me without hurting my ribs. "I was thinking, maybe we could make a video together soon. What do you think?" "Yeah, ok. That sounds fun, what will it be about?" "Maybe we do a vlog, go round London and do some shopping or maybe a baking video, seeing as you actually know how to bake." "Yeah, we could have a bake off and Phil could be the judge!" "That's a great idea, we should defiantly do that soon." He kisses me on the cheek and holds my hand.

We eventually start packing up, and carry the hamper with us, not rushing. Dan stops after a couple of minutes by a bench, "What's up?" I ask, confused. "This was the bench where i saw you reading and when we went to starbucks, the day i realised that i loved you." I hug him and and we kiss, it seemed like so long ago when i was with Jason but it was only a month ago.

We carry on walking home, but stop off at a shop to pick up some ingredients for our bake off and Dan finds a Simon Cowell mask that we will make Phil wear to judge our cakes and it creeps me out as soon as Dan tries it on in the shop and i make him take it off and promise that he won't wear it again.

An hour later and we are all standing in the kitchen with the camera set up in front of us, ready to record the baking video. "Hello there!" Dan starts, waving. "As you can see, today i have pulled in two glamorous assistants to have a great Dan and Grace bake off!" "Yes, i have the lucky job of judging the cakes and picking a winner!" Phil steps in, rubbing his tummy and licking his lips. "And i am Dan's competition!" I say, slightly nervous. "And it is on like donkey kong! I will take you down." Dan looks at me and narrows his eyes. "Well, let's just see, shall we?" I reply. Phil stops the camera recording and me and Dan get ready, we are both making cupcakes but it is up to us what we put in them.

We stand by our side of the kitchen and start cooking. I am aware of Dan watching me mix, so when i am sieving the flour i spin round and flick a handful of it in his face. "Hey!" He complains, wiping his eyes. I giggle and turn back to my bowl, trying to concentrate. "Ahh!" I yell as cold water hits my back and i see Dan give the camera thumbs up.

We continue baking and we have finished we start decorating the cakes, i stick my tongue out as i carefully ice my cakes, following the design in my head. Whereas I can see Dan chuck a lot of sprinkles on to his, not caring. He knocks my elbow when he has finishes, making me lose control over my design, I look up at him and then back at my icing bag and aim it at his face and ice all over him. I end up laughing so much that I get the hiccups and Phil decides to judge cakes because neither me or Dan are in the right state to continue.

We stand to the side of Phil, holding our plates of cakes, both of us covered in icing and looking messy. "Right, Dan you're up first." Phil says in a deep voice and Dan puts his cakes down on the table in front of Phil, "I made malteaser cupcakes with a chocolate icing and some sprinkles on top." Phil takes a bit of the cake but spits it back out into a napkin, " Errr, this is under baked Dan, the malteasers are soft and it tastes rank." I laugh as Dan pretends to cry in the corner of the room. "Ok Grace, can you do any better?" I put my cakes down as Dan rejoins us, still pretending to be upset, "I've made white chocolate and raspberry cupcakes with a strawberry icing and you should recognise who is on top." I had iced Dan and Phil on the cakes, but Dan had knocked me when I was icing myself. "Wow Grace, that's impressive!" Phil comments taking a bite, while Dan scoffs next to me. "Mmmm, this tastes so good Grace. 10 out of 10!" I jump up and down and hug Phil, "So today's star baker is...Grace! Unlucky Dan, but you have to try her cakes, they are so delicious."

We stop filming and Dan hugs me, "Congratulations Grace, love you." He whispers to me and i kiss him, sighing as his lips meet mine. Lets see what all the fuss is about then." he says, picking up the cake with his face iced on. I start cleaning up the mess we made in the kitchen with Phil, whilst Dan starts on the editing. He calls me over to his room after a while, "Hey, how should i introduce you?" He asks as i sit down next to him by the laptop. "I mean i can't really just say that your my girlfriend randomly in the information box, you know how obsessed the fans are, we'll have to do in a whole other video." "Ok, how about just friend or something like that."

I have to admit that i did feel a little disappointed about Dan not being able to call me his girlfriend, but on the other hand i wasn't sure that i was ready for all the hate that would be coming my way when Dan did announce it. "And by the way, that cake was amazing Grace, you are really talented at baking, you should seriously think about doing it for a career." I nod and take away his empty cake case, i hadn't touched the money that my Grandad had left me and i still wanted to spend it on a cafe, but i wasn't sure when i was going to do it yet.

I dump the rubbish in the bin and wince slightly as i bend down, my ribs still hurting. "You ok?" Phil stands behind me, looking slightly concerned. "Yeah thanks,that went well didn't it?" "Yep, it should please everyone. Hey what's up Grace?" I shake my head as a tear falls down my cheek, Phil pulls me in and hugs me. "It's ok Grace, it's fine." I sniffle and try to stop crying, "It's a reoccurring nightmare." I explain and he squeezes my arms sympathetically, "I'm walking along and i always get hit by the car, no matter how careful i am. Then i'm watching as the ambulance takes me away and i see everyone look after me, i see Dan crying and i reach out to him but my hand goes right through him. Then, after a while i die but i still watch everyone yell in pain and cry over my body. It happens every night and it scares me to death." I am crying heavily now and Phil hugs me tightly. "Please don't tell Dan, i don't him to worry." Phil nods, "Of course i won't Grace, whenever you wake up come to my room, no matter what time it is, and we can talk it over. Sometimes talking about something that scares you is the best cure, we can try to laugh about it." I dry my eyes, "Thanks Phil, Dan is lucky to have you as a best friend." He chuckles and i compose myself and pull out my book and start reading, pushing the nightmare to the back of my mind.


	20. Chapter 20

I yawn and let my eyelids close for a few seconds before i reopen them to watch the T.V. "Maybe we should go to bed honey, you look tired out and the doctor said to be well rested." I nod sleepily and let Dan lead me to our room, holding onto his hand with my eyes shut. He holds an old shirt of his, which i now sleep in, and i start undressing half asleep.

I lie down in bed and snuggle under the covers as Dan walks in from the bathroom and joins me in bed, kissing me goodnight. "Night, night Grace, love you." "Love you too." I mumble back as he turns off the light and we lie down, wrapped in each other's arms.

Of course the dream finds me, in comes half way through the night, just when i am starting to think that i have escaped it for once. But there it is, forcing me to watch my loved ones cry and watch my own death. I sit up, crying and scared, Dan is still fast asleep next to me so i get up and pull out a tissue to dry my tears.

I pull on one of Dan's hoddies and walk over to Phil's door, i pause a moment before knocking, worried that he will be angry that i woke him. I knock anyway, still shaken from the nightmare. "Phil?" I whisper, pushing the door open a little. I hear him mumble something from beneath the covers and take a step inside. "Phil?" I make out his head move out from the duvet and sit up, "Grace? Did you have the nightmare again?" "Yes, it was terrible, it never gets any easier to go through even though i know what is going to happen." He turns on his bedside lamp and beckons for me to sit on the bed, which i do.

He hugs me for a while, not saying anything. Then he pulls back and smiles at me, "It's over now Grace, you must remember that it is only a dream. That never happened and never will do." I try to smile back and rest my head on his shoulder, he was so comforting. "Which part of the dream is the worst?" My stomach turns as i play back the scene in my mind, "Seeing Dan watch me die, it breaks my heart Phil, he looked so hurt." "Well i think that the best thing to do is to tell Dan, keeping secrets is never good in a relationship." I know that he is right, i just don't know whether i can tell Dan, whether i can share my fears. "He'll only want to help you Grace, he's mad about you, seriously. You're all he talks about, and when you're out he just sits around waiting for you." I blush as he nudges me, "Why don't you wake him up now and talk to him. I'll make some hot chocolate and we can talk about it." "Ok, thank you so much Phil, you're a really good friend."

We get up and i walk back to the room and sit by Dan, on the bed and push his shoulder slightly. "What?" He murmurs rolling over with his eyes closed. "Dan, i need to talk to you about something." He opens his eyes suddenly, looking worried. "What is it? Are you leaving me?" "What? No, silly." He sits up, looking at me confused. "I've been having nightmares recently, the same one over and over. It's when i was in hospital, but i'm watching everything, and everyone. The worst part is watching you, seeing you cry over me, the pain that you were in." I can't continue and i am in his arms, he rocks me back and forth and presses his head on top of mine. "Oh Grace, it's ok. It's only a stupid nightmare, don't let it get to you, please. I can't bare to see you upset Grace, i'm fine. As long as i have you, i have no reason to be upset." He kisses me and i calm down, holding him close to me. "I'm here for you Grace, just wake me up if it happens again, i'll always be here for you. Always." "Thanks Dan."

After that night, I never had that nightmare again, and I felt as though me and Phil had gotten closer as well, he was such a great friend.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and me and Dan were out walking around London to the quieter, less known streets. We had just come out of a lovely vintage shop when I first saw it. It was a small, sweet looking building, with a large window at the front and a wooden pink door. "That's a sweet shop." I pointed out, "Yeah but its empty and looks a mess inside." Dan looks through the window, frowning. "But a great location and size don't you think?" He looks me puzzled, as I stand back to look at the building. "Could be the perfect place for a cafe, there's none too near here." I continue walking up to Dan, who still looks confused at me. "Maybe I could buy it and set up my own little cafe here." "Wow, yeah! That's a great idea Grace, it's perfect!" He hugs me and we look at the shop, yes it would need a good lick of paint and a lot if T.L.C. inside, but it could be such a lovely shop.

When we arrive back home, I borrow Dan's laptop and find the estate agents who have the shop, my eyes twinkle as I see that the asking price is well within my budget, leaving me money to do up the place. "What do you think? Should I do it?" I ask as Dan sits next to me, "I think that it is a fantastic opportunity for you and I know that your talented enough to run a cafe so I say go for it!" "Ok then! I'm going to call them right now!"

I get out my phone and call the number and make an offer of just under the asking price, i hang up whilst they contact the shop owners and wait nervously with Dan in his bedroom. He gives me a kiss on my cheek and i watch him check out his channel to see the viewing figures for our baking video. "Wow! Over a million views!" I say and hug him, "They all love you Grace, nearly as much i as love you. Maybe its time to introduce you as my girlfriend." "Yeah, if you think that it's the right time, we could film tomorrow." I offer, holding his hand. "Ok then, they'll love it and love you." He kisses my hand and we both jump as my phone starts ringing and i run over and pick it up, watching as Dan crosses his fingers for me.

"Hello?" I answer, scared. "Hello, is this Grace?" "Yes it is." "Grace, we've just got off the phone to the owners of the shop you bidded on, and they would like to accept your offer. Congratulations!" I squeal and jump up and down. "Thank you!" "We'll arrange a meeting next week to sort out the paper work and all the fees." I throw my phone on the bed and jump in to Dan's arms, "I did! I brought a shop!" He spins us round and kisses me on the lips, "Well done Grace! I'm so happy for you right now."

Phil walks in, wondering what all the screaming and shouting is about, "What happened?" "I've just had an offer accepted on the shop!" A smile breaks out across his face and Dan helps down and i hug Phil. "I think that i should go open a bottle of champagne!" Dan walks out, "Wow, you're really going to open a cafe then? That's so great for you Grace." "Thanks, i'm so excited to get started. I've already got a lot of plans for it."

Dan walks back in with three mugs and a bottle of champagne, "Sorry, we don't have any champagne flutes and these were all i could find." He pours us all a mug and we toast, "To Grace's fabulous new shop!" Dan says, raising his mug. "And to the future!" I add and we chink mugs and drink.


	21. Chapter 21

I look over to mum as we stand in front of the mirrors, washing our hands and tidying up our makeup and hair. "So, tell me what you think." I grin, watching her turn to look at me, taking my hands in hers. "I love him! He's so perfect for you Grace, and the way he looks at you! Oh, every single woman would die for someone to look at her the way he looks at you." "What do you mean?" "Well it's like you're the only person in the room, or in the whole world. He hangs on your every word and it makes my heart melt. I'm so happy for you two, it's clear how much you love you each other." We hug and i relax, even though that i knew my mum would love Dan, i was still a little nervous about my family meeting him for the first time. "I'm so glad that you like him mum, he means a lot to me and i know that he's the one for me." She kisses me on the cheek and we walk back out to the restaurant where Dan is sitting and chatting to my brothers.

We join them back at the table and talk turns to my shop that we had shown them on the way to lunch. "So we're all very excited for your big grand opening Grace, it's all anyone talks about back in the village!" Edwards says, "There's still a fair bit to do but it's getting there, i can't wait till it's open and everything is up and running." I reply, squeezing Dan's hand i turn to him, "Dan's been amazing, he always comes over to help me out with stuff and has really good ideas." I see him grin and wink as he squeezes my hand back. "And in return i'm expecting to always get free cakes and coffee! It will make a change from always going to Starbucks." He jokes and a waiter comes over to give us the bill. Me and Dan go for our money, but mum stops me. "Nope, this is on me, my treat and a congratulations to Grace for the shop and also finding such a wonderful person." "Thank you mum." "Yes, thank you so much but there's no need." Dan says, still getting out his wallet. "No Dan, you don't want to fight this war! She'll win!" Sam jokes, smiling so we let mum pay and all walk back to the flat where they have parked.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Dan, look after my little girl won't you?" Mum hugs Dan goodbye, "Of course i will, and it was great to meet you all too." "Take care Grace, and we'll all see you soon for your shop opening. Love you." Mum kisses and hugs me, "Love you too mum."

We wave them off until the car disappears down the street and I turn to face Dan, "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I ask, hugging him and giving him a kiss. "Well, I think that we should start packing." He grins, as our lips part. "What?" "We should start packing for tomorrow." He replies as if the reason why was obvious. "Packing for where? What have you done?" I ask suspiciously, "You'll see...just pack for somewhere hot." He starts walking back to the flat and I run after him, puzzled. "Dan? Tell me where we're going!" But he just winks at me and and starts up the stairs.

I follow him to our room, where he pulls out a suitcase and starts putting his clothes inside, while I stand, still confused. "Come on Grace, its nothing bad, please pack." He walks over to me and kisses me very lightly and suddenly I relax and completely trust him, even though I hate surprises and not being in contorl.

After I have finished, Phil comes home and we end up ordering pizza and watching T.V. on the sofa together. When Dan gets up to go to the toilet I lean over to Phil, "So are you in on Dan's secret too?" But in reply he taps the side if his nose with one finger, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." He smirks, enjoying my discomfort. I hit him with a cushion and cross my arms over my chest. "Awww, Grace. Come on, don't get upset, I swear that you're going to love it." Dan walks back in and gives me hug, even though my arms are still crossed. "Maybe we should go to bed, we have an early start tomorrow." He pulls me up and leads me off to the bedroom where I try to put it all out of mind, but I just can't help wondering what he has planned.

We arrive at the airport at 8 in the morning and while I am still yawning, Dan is fully awake and alert. He looks up at the board of flights and I do the same before I realise that I still have no idea where we are going, so instead I sit down on a chair and close my eyes. "Come on!" I open my eyes to find Dan smiling from ear to ear, with his hand held out towards me. I take it and we walk off to a gate, and stop as we reach the queue of people waiting to get on to the plane.

"Ok, now I can tell you where we are going." He says finally, his eyes twinkling, "I have booked us a week in a five star hotel in...Paris!" My mouth opens and I hug him, jumping up and down. "Oh my God Dan! How long have you been planning this?" "For a while, I thought that you deserve a break away from everything and that it was time for us to have a romantic holiday together." I kiss him and the only reason why I stop is that we are the only ones left to board. "Come honey." He grins, picking up our suitcase.

We board the plane, holding hands and we sit right at the back where I stare out of the window at the clouds floating outside. "I love you Grace and I always will do." He whispers in my ear and I turn round to look at him, "And i love you too, you amazingly wonderful man." I lean in and we kiss tenderly, wrapped in the moment of pure perfection.

And it would go on to be the most breath taking holiday, from the star lit boat tour to the candle light dinners and from the view from the Eiffel Tower to seeing Dan get down on one knee and pour out his heart and pull out the most beautiful ring.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading Dan and Grace's story! As always I loved writing it and I hope that you liked it as much. Please leave a review or message me if you have any feedback, it really helps me out and gives me confidence to keep on writing!**

**Thank you again and happy reading!**

**Lucyxxx **


End file.
